Falling Stars
by KyuubixChocolateCake
Summary: Lucy and Natsu spend the night trying something new - star gazing. "'You won't let me fall will you' she asked timidly, her brown eyes wide." NaLu drabble. One-shot!


_Falling Stars  
__by KyuubixChocolateCake_

Peering over the edge cautiously as she toed the tiles of her roof, Lucy bit her lip at the sight of the ground that looked so very far away.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night?" Natsu questioned her amusedly from her side. Turning her head, she leveled a concerned look on him.

"I don't know about this Natsu…" she fretted. "It doesn't seem very safe! What if we fall asleep and someone rolls off the roof?" He snorted, his long legs dangling in the air as he leaned back on his hands, muscular arms easily supporting his weight.

"Please, Luce. Who do you think I am? As if we're gonna fall!"

Hesitating for another second, she finally made up her mind and carefully arranged herself beside her partner at his impatient groan.

"Isn't this totally worth?" he asked her with a grin, gazing up at the sky above. The sun had set a few hours ago, but he had dragged her to the roof for something new – star gazing. "You have the best view in Magnolia and you didn't even know it!" he continued enthusiastically.

Pulling her eyes away from him, she allowed her gaze to drift over the riverside and up to the glittering sky over her head, silently agreeing with him as she took in the way the moonlight played off of the cobblestone streets and reflected off of the water, the gleaming stream of lights in the sky taking her breath away as well.

However, when she shifted her position ever so slightly, her attention was brought back to the way her legs hung in empty air, and she swallowed nervously and pushed away from the ledge slightly, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Natsu frowned at her when he noticed, and she smiled sheepishly, looking back up thoughtfully.

Come to think of it, she was pretty sure she'd had her fill of high places – especially falling from them. That was probably what had caused her newfound fear of heights…

"Ne, Natsu?" she started quietly, her cheeks warming slightly at the direction her thoughts were beginning to stray in. He looked over at her, eyebrows raised questioningly, and she almost giggled at the way his pink hair seemed to glow in the borrowed light of the moon.

"Hmm?"

"You… You won't let me fall will you?" she asked timidly, glancing away shyly and feeling her cheeks erupt with heat.

Her question was completely innocent and, given the situation, voiced a genuine concern. But she hoped he would understand what she was really implying…

He grinned easily, and looked up at the sky.

"You might fall, Luce, but I'll never let you hit the ground."

Her heart thumped unsteadily in her chest, but she could feel the goofy grin grow on her face at his honest words.

"… Thanks."

"I'll always catch you, Lucy."

**Just a short little something from me to you all, since I haven't been on here since December with the intention of posting anything! Well, I had something for Christmas, but by the time I finished it, Christmas was already over! Then, I thought I'd put it up on Valentine's Day (since it was romantic and still within the winter season), but some things came up.**

**Eh, I'll probably just post it sometime next month. **

**Besides, during the holiday season, I feel like there can be an overwhelming amount of cheesy Christmas stories! Anywho, this little baby has been sitting on my phone for FOREVER! But my friend read it the other day when we were working on a school project, and her reaction made me think that maybe some other people might really like it too. So ta-da! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Also, it might continue to be awhile before I publish anything on FanFiction. I'm currently working on a multi-chapter story and, because I know myself pretty well by now when it comes to this sort of stuff, I'm trying to write either the entire thing, or most of it at least, BEFORE I post any chapters and start a project I won't be able to keep up with. I'm also working on my other unfinished stories in the process so it might take a bit before you guys hear anything about it. **

**Or maybe, depending on how far I get on it in the next few months, you guys could get a little preview with any upcoming one-shots… **

**It's not the only multi-chapter fic I'm working on, but it's the main Fairy Tail one I'm focusing on. And, of course, they're all NatsuxLucy. I can't seem to stop guys, it's becoming a problem.**

**Seriously. **

**Of course, there will be some other couples I 'ship in them as well, just because only having one pairing in a full-length story would be super boring. **

**But that's it for now! If anyone is really curious, you can PM and I might just tell you what it's called… MAYBE. JK, of course I'll tell you. But it's a huge hint! So be prepared. OMG this note is almost as long as the story.**

**Bye for now, everybody!**

**Kyuubi**


End file.
